The Flu
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Null Guardians are ill while D'Void tries to remain with them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void opened his eyes and sat up in bed after two baby Null Guardians sobbed. He ran to a crib until he scratched the infants' stomachs. ''Grandpa is here,'' he said to them. His eyes were wide with concern.

''Are you hungry?'' D'Void wished to know.

The twins continued to cry before D'Void tilted his head in curiosity.

''I guess not!'' the villain muttered.

A small grin formed on D'Void's face. ''Do you wish to be with your mother?'' he inquired.

The babies' wails became louder as they flailed their tentacles.

*D'Vine is probably flying near the Kormite drill. I am not sure where the twins' father is. He is probably battling rebels far from my citadel. Freedom fighters always try to liberate my slaves* D'Void thought. He glanced over his shoulder for a few moments. He ceased scratching the Null Guardians' stomachs.

''Grandpa will eventually return with your mother,'' D'Void said to the twins after he faced them. His eyes settled on his boots.  
He approached the boots until he wore them. After viewing the crying infants again, he stepped out of his chamber.

The villain walked in his citadel while he disregarded his surroundings. He approached the doorway. He observed Null Guardians flying near a drill. His grin was still on his face the minute he viewed slaves dumping Kormite into the drill's pit.

*I am looking forward to conquering the world after the drill rips between dimensions. My Null Guardians and I will get out of the Null Void. I will abandon my slaves* D'Void thought as the corners of his mouth ascended. A frown replaced his grin after a slave sneezed on one of the Null Guardians.

D'Void ran to the sick slave. He gasped after he recognized the Null Guardian. ''D'Vine!'' he exclaimed. D'Void viewed D'Vine screeching at the slave.

''Don't hurt me!'' the slave said to D'Vine. His eyes were large with fright as he collapsed and trembled.

D'Void walked to the slave while he glowered at him. ''Sick slaves are worthless,'' he said. He faced the other Null Guardians.  
''End the slave's life!'' D'Void exclaimed.

Two Null Guardians flew to the slave.

D'Void departed with D'Vine. ''Your babies are crying. They wish to be with you,'' he said to her.

D'Vine screeched another time as she followed D'Void into the citadel.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Void walked to the babies and their crib. He smiled as soon as D'Vine lifted the other Null Guardians and embraced them. His shoulders slumped while he relaxed.

The babies' cries ceased.

D'Vine sneezed twice until the twins sobbed another time.

D'Void's eyes widened again. His scowl returned at a snail's pace. *The slave was flu-stricken?* he thought. D'Void took the babies until he placed them in their crib.

''You should enter a chamber and rest for a few days, D'Vine.''

The Null Guardian flew to her babies in order to be with them instead of within a chamber.

''I will care for my granddaughters,'' D'Void said as he smiled at the twins' mother. He noticed the babies before they ceased sobbing another time. He gasped after they shrieked for D'Vine.

D'Void observed D'Vine flying out of his chamber. He faced his granddaughters. ''Your mother will eventually be with you,'' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins cooed after D'Void placed stuffed animals in their tentacles.

D'Void scratched their stomachs another time. His eyes increased in size after a twin shrieked. They were on the baby as she fell.  
He ceased scratching the twins' bellies. ''Your body aches?'' D'Void wished to know. He gasped as soon as she wailed again.

D'Void shook his head in disbelief. *Another flu-stricken Null Guardian?* he thought.

The sick twin continued to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

''You should be in another chamber for a few days,'' D'Void said to the crying Null Guardian.

The sick creature's sibling embraced her.

D'Void focused on the twins another time. His smile returned. ''You cherish one another,'' he said to his granddaughters.  
He began to lift the flu-stricken twin. D'Void glanced over his shoulder as soon as the other baby wailed. He frowned again.

''You will eventually be reunited with your relatives,'' D'Void said to the shrieking infant. He walked out of his chamber.  
He found himself within another bedroom. After approaching a bed, D'Void placed his granddaughter on it.

The baby sobbed and shrieked uncontrollably.

D'Void saw the stuffed animal in her tentacles. He proceeded to smile at her again. ''You won't endure solitude.  
You'll be with the stuffed animal,'' D'Void said.

The infant continued to shriek prior to D'Void's frown.

*I executed a flu-stricken slave earlier* D'Void thought. He viewed the Null Guardian writhing in agony. *I refuse to harm my Null Guardians. Most of them are my pets. A few Null Guardians are my foster relatives* D'Void mused.  
He departed before he returned to his other granddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

D'Void saw the crying Null Guardian before he smiled again. ''Grandpa will be near your crib,'' he said. Another frown replaced his smile after a few seconds went by. He viewed other stuffed animals in the crib. ''You can embrace every animal,'' D'Void said. He placed two more animals in the twin's additional tentacles.

D'Void began to smile again after his granddaughter rested. *I'll return in a few minutes* he thought. He stepped out of the chamber before he was in the sick twin's bedroom.

The baby slumbered on the bed.

D'Void walked to the furniture at a snail's pace. His eyes became wide the minute he focused on her still body.  
''A deceased baby?''

Tears formed in D'Void's eyes until they streamed down his face. He embraced the infant and sobbed.

D'Vine and the other twin flew into the chamber after they followed D'Void's sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

The baby approached her twin until she sobbed with D'Void.

D'Vine wailed after she flew to her deceased offspring.

Tears continued to stream down D'Void's face.

The infant embraced her sibling after D'Void released her. She faced her grandfather while she continued to cry.

D'Void gasped. ''You wish to be with your sibling for eternity?'' he inquired. He glanced at D'Vine before the latter screeched.  
D'Void proceeded to gasp another time. ''You are consenting to being near your offspring as she dies, D'Vine?'' He heard D'Vine's additional shriek and sobbed again.

After lifting a pillow, D'Void placed it on top of his granddaughter's mouth before she ceased breathing. Sobbing, he placed her tentacles around the other twin's body. He grinned. ''The babies will embrace one another for eternity.''

D'Vine shrieked again before D'Void's eyes increased in size.

''You wish to be with your babies?''

D'Vine screeched.

Sobbing uncontrollably, D'Void smothered D'Vine before he placed her tentacles around her babies' forms.  
He released the pillow. D'Void smiled through his tears as he sobbed. *You are a family together and as spirits* he thought.

The End


End file.
